Bloomerang (PvZH)
:For other uses, see Bloomerang (disambiguation). 250px |strength = 3 |health = 3 |cost = 4 |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |class = Solar |tribe = Flower Plant |trait = Strikethrough |ability = None |flavor text = "Magnets? Gravity? Crikey, I don't have a clue why they come back."}} Bloomerang is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. They cost 4 to play and have 3 /3 . They have the Strikethrough trait and do not have any abilities. Origins They are based on the plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 with the same name and appearance. In their description, Bloomerang speaks a language using stereotypical Australian terms, such as "Crikey," referring to the fact that boomerangs were invented in Australia. It is also a reference to boomerangs and their ability to return to the thrower once thrown. Their Strikethrough trait references their ability to attack multiple zombies at once in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribe:' Flower Plant *'Trait: Strikethrough' *'Abilities:' None *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description "Magnets? Gravity? Crikey, I don't have a clue why they come back." Update history Update 1.2.11 *Set - Rarity change: Premium - Uncommon → Basic - Common Update 1.14.13 *Set - Rarity change: Basic - Common → Premium - Uncommon Strategies With Bloomerang is a solid and reliable plant with good stats. Even if they are not boosted, they can survive a hit unlike (although you shouldn't expect them to survive for long), and they have the Strikethrough trait as well, allowing them to hit both the zombie and your opponent. Since they are a flower plant, they can also be used in a flower deck with and Briar Rose. The only problem about Bloomerang is their cost, since 4 sun is a bit pricey. But since you can make lots of sun early on, it is only a minor problem. Chompzilla and Solar Flare can focus on merely buffing it (as long as it isn't in the danger of getting hit by Rocket Science) or protecting it for a longer period of time, but it's generally better not to focus so much on it, as it doesn't have any abilities other than being a Strikethrough Flower. Against Bloomerang should be easy to destroy at the fourth turn as their stats aren't that much of a problem, but with Strikethrough, they will easily chip away at your health anyway. While you can just play some zombies to destroy them, you can also play tricks like Knockout and Electrobolt to destroy them the turn they are played. Gallery New Bloomerang.png|Bloomerang's statistics BloomerangGrayedOutUncommonCard.png|Bloomerang's grayed out card BloomerangCardImage.png|Bloomerang's card image HD Bloomerang.png|HD Bloomerang he rangs the blooms, croikey maet.png|Bloomerang's textures Bloomerangattack.png|Bloomerang attacking Bloomerangded.png|Bloomerang destroyed ShrunkenBloomerang.jpg|Bloomerang shrunken by Shrink Ray GrayBloomerang.png|Bloomerang tinted gray due to a glitch Giant Bloomerang.jpg|Gigantic Bloomerang due to a glitch IMG 2612.png|Bubble Up being played on Bloomerang Rank 19.jpeg|Bloomerang as the profile picture for a Rank 19 player Bloomerang in Multiplayer menu.jpeg|Bloomerang on the background of the Multiplayer menu Old BloomerStat.png|Bloomerang's statistics Bloomerang stats.png|Bloomerang's statistics before update 1.8.23 BloomerangHDescription.png|Bloomerang's statistics before update 1.2.11 BloomerCard.PNG|Bloomerang's card Bloomerang silhouette.jpeg|Bloomerang's silhouette Receiving Bloomerang.jpeg|The player receiving Bloomerang from a Premium Pack before update 1.2.11 Category:Strikethrough cards Category:Plants Category:Flower cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants